Rainy days
by uchiha azaka
Summary: oneshoot/ gak pinter bikin summary/ ada begitu banyak kenangan ketika hari sdang hujan, begitupun kenangan tentangnya...


_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Warning: OOC, OC, AU, cerita pasaran, alur ngebut, oneshoot  
**_

 _ **ps: kalau ada huruf italic berarti flashback**_

* * *

 _ **Rainy days  
**_

* * *

 _ **Normal POV  
**_

Rintik hujan masih terus bergemerisik, Naruto menyeruput secangkir cappucino panas, ia memandang suasana di luar kafe, begitu lembap, pikirnya. Detik beralih ke menit, sudah beberapa saat sejak ia datang ke kafe ini dan pandangannya masih menerawang jauh entah kemana, suasana kafe masih tetap sama seperti terakhir kali ia datang kesini, yang berbeda adalah kini ia datang sendirian, dengan setelan jas mewah, serta koper yang ia taruh di bawah kursi.

Ah konoha, kota masa mudanya, kampung halaman yang sudah sangat lama ia rindukan, akhirnya ia dapat kesempatan untuk berkunjung kembali. Banyak kenangan yang ia lewati disini, entah itu kenangan menyakitkan atau pun menyenangkan, sejak ia masih dalam gendongan bayi sampai saat ketika ia lulu SMA. Ia sedikit tertawa ketika kenangan-kenangan itu terngiang dalam otaknya, mengingatkannya akan masa muda, dan juga cinta yang menemaninya.

Hujan masih sangat deras, membuat Naruto yang sedang memeriksa ponselnya sedikit menggumam, "waktu itu, bukankah hujan juga?" tanya Naruto entah pada siapa, karena di kafe itu hanya ia satu-satunya pelanggan. Naruto ingat, pertama kali ia berkenalan dengannya juga ketika hari hujan, ketika pulang sekolah ia buru-buru mengeluarkan payung berwarna hitam dari lokernya dan ingin segera lekas pulang.

 _"Untung saja aku sudah berjaga-jaga hahaha.." ujar Naruto bangga dengan instingnya, ketika tadi pagi ia melihat hari berawan ia sudah mengira bahwa nanti akan hujan. Ia lekas membawa payung hitam itu keluar dan segera membukanya, ia pulang dengan selamat, pikirnya, namun beberapa saat ia berjalan, ia melihat seorang gadis berteduh di bawah pohon besar, bajunya kuyub, basah terkena hujan.  
_

 _"Hei, kau sedang menunggu siapa?" tegur Naruto pada gadis itu._

 _A-aku t-tidak menunggu siapapun." ujar gadis itu yang kini memegangi bajunya, ia tampak menggigil kedinginan, terang saja, sekujur tubuhnya termasuk rambut dan wajah, basah oleh air hujan. "Hmmm kalau begitu kau bisa pulang denganku, lihat, aku bawa payung loh."tawar Naruto pada gadis itu._

 _"T-tidak usah, a-aku bisa menunggu hujan reda."tolak gadis itu dengan lembut._

 _"Kalau kau menunggu hujan reda, kau bisa pulang malam, karena menurut prakiraan cuaca, hujan akan reda di malam hari."Naruto masih menawarkan bantuannya pada gadis malang itu._

 _"A-aku takut merepotkanmu, soalnya r-rumahku agak jauh dari sini." gadis itu menjelaskan alasan kenapa ia menolak tawaran Naruto.  
_

 _"Äh, rumahku juga lumayan jauh kok, tenang saja, ayo cepatlah."Naruto masih ngotot terus mengajak._

 _"B-baiklah, arigatou,,"ujar sang gadis melangkah menuju payung yang Naruto genggam._

 _"Etoo, wajah serta rambutmu basah sekali, sebaiknya kau keringkan dulu, ini aku ada sapu tangan, kalau tidak kau bisa sakit." ujar naruto seraya memberikan sapu tangannya kepada sang gadis._

 _"Ä-arigatou" ujar sang gadis hormatnya._

 _..._

 _ **Normal POV  
**_

Di suatu tempat, di sebuah mansion yang sangat mewah, Hinata masih asyik dengan laptopnya, menjadi novelis adalah pekerjaannya sekarang, novel-novel karangannya sudah banyak yang laris di pasaran. Di dalam kamar yang terlihat anggun, tepat di atas ranjang yang empuk, ia masih mencari imajinasi untuk cerita karangannya, sesekali ia melihat ke jendela, hujan masih sangat derasnya.

Kemudian tatapannya berpindah ke sebuah bingkai, terdapat foto dirinya bersama seorang pemuda, pemuda bersurai kuning dengan senyum yang menenangkan. Kalau melihat ke foto itu, sedikit kekecewaanya kembali keluar, kekecewaan akan perginya sang kekasih, seketika ia menggelengkan kepalanya, itu adalah sebuah cerita lama, ia harusnya berjalan maju seperti yang sudah dinasehatkan sahabat-sahabatnya kepada dirinya.

Ia sangat hapal dengan aroma hujan, karena beberapa kali kenangan yang ia dapatkan adalah ketika hujan, seperti saat pemakaman ibunya, saat kelulusannya, atau saat ulang tahunnya yang kedua puluh. Bahkan ada beberapa kenangan kala hujan yang tak dapat ia lupakan, "kalau tidak salah, waktu itu juga turun hujan kan?" tanyanya dengan tidak sengaja, entah pada siapa, karena di kamarnya hanya ada dia seorang, seketika pula ia menghentikan kegiatannya dan mulai mendekati jendela, ia mengamati hujan serta suasana yang ada sembari menopang dagunya.

 _Mereka berdua tampak berdiri di depan gerbang sebuah mansion megah bak sebuah istana, "t-terima kasih sudah mengantarku sampai ke rumahku Uzumaki-san." ucap Hinata dengan sopan. Hujan sudah mulai reda, suasana masih sembab, pelangi mulai nampak walau masih samar, bias cahaya terasa berpengaruh pada saat-saat canggung seperti ini._

 _"Ah, sama-sama Hyuuga-san, ternyata berbincang denganmu di tengah perjalanan asyik juga, aku tak menyangka di sekolah ada siswi sepertimu hehehe.." ujar Naruto secara spontan yang jelas membuat Hinata malu tak karuan, ia menundukan wajahnya.  
_

 _Mereka tak tahu bahwa itu adalah awal pertemuan serta perkenalan yang amat menggelora, bahwa ada kenangan di setiap tetes hujan serta air mata. Redanya hujan kala itu adalah pertanda bahwa desir-desir nada cinta di antara mereka sudah mulai tumbuh bak sebuah benih yang terkena tetes hujan pertama._

 ** _Normal POV_**

Naruto dan kesendiriannya, akhirnya ia memilih untuk pergi dari kafe itu, ia amat bosa menunggu seseorang yang bahkan tak akan pernah datang menemuinya lagi. Hujan sudah agak reda, ia bisa bernapas lega sekarang, karena ia bisa pulang ke rumahnya yang sangat ia rindukan, rumah yang sudah hampir sepuluh tahun ia tinggalkan.

Ia rindu ayah dan ibunya, serta adik perempuannya, serta wangi lemon yang selalu menghinggapi rumahnya. Namun ia juga merindukan gadis itu, gadis dengan surai indigo serta iris lavender nan indahnya, ia sangat merindukannya..

 _Waktu demi waktu terlewati, kini tibalah mereka di penghujung akhir masa sekolah, Naruto serta Hinata kian dekat, bahkan lebih dekat dari jarak nadis satu ke nadi yang lainnya. Beberapa waktu ini menjadi waktu terindah yang pernah mereka berdua lewati, teramat indah, namun sampai kini mereka berdua masih belum memiliki status, masih kosong..  
_

 _Ini adalah hari kelulusan mereka, seluruh siswa datang ke sekolah hanya untuk menunggu pengumumam, menanti harapan terbaik yang mereka harapkan untuk menyongsong masa depan. Pun begitu pula dengan Naruto dan Hinata, mereka berdua datang ke sekolah untuk menanti kabar yang teramat ditunggu. Akhirnya saat yang ditunggu tiba, pengumuman kelulusan telah ditempel di mading sekolah, para siswa pun berbondong-bondong melihat hasil tes mereka.  
_

 _"Hinata, bagaimana hasilmu?" tanya Naruto penasaran, seraya menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata yang lembut._

 _"Ini adalah hari yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku Naruto-kun, aku mendapat nilai tertinggi dari semua siswa." ujar Hinata penuh haru seraya memeluk badan tegap Naruto yan terasa hangat kala itu.  
_

 _"Ya, aku juga, terimakasih Hinata, berkat bantuanmu aku mendapat hasil yang memuaskan, dengan ini orangtua serta adikku boleh bangga denganku hehehe.." ujar Naruto yang balas dengan eratnya memeluk Hinata.  
_

 _Sang pemuda bersurai kuning itu pun langsung membawa ke tempat sepi, dengan maksud untuk membicarakan sesuatu, taman sekolah ada tujuan dari si pemuda blonde itu._

 _"Hinata, ada beberapa pertanyaan yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu.." ujar Naruto dengan serius._

 _Sang empunya nama hanya mengangguk tanda bahwa ia mengerti._

 _"Setelah ini kau akan melanjutkan kemana? err, maksudku apa kau akan melanjutkannya ke universitas?" tanya Naruto dengan agak sedikit ragu.  
_

 _"S-sebenarnya ayahku menyuruhku untuk melanjutkan ke Universitas Tokyo, mungkin aku akan masuk ke fakultas sastra dan kebudayaan..." ujar Hinata masih dalam suasana gembira, sementara Naruto hanya menatap matanya, dalam.  
_

 _"La-lalu, bagaimana denganmu, Naruto-kun?" Hinata bertanya balik._

 _Sesaat Naruto menarik napas dan menghembuskannya kembali, dengan berat ia membuka mulut dan mengeluarkan suaranya. "Sepertinya kita tidak akan bertemu dalam jangka waktu yang amat lama..."  
_

 _DEGG_

 _Rintik hujan yang mulai berjatuhan sedari tadi berubah jadi deras, makin deras, hingga akhirnya mereka berpindah ke lorong sekolah yang juga sepi._

 _"K-kenapa?" hanya satu kata penuh keberatan yang keluar dari mulut Hinata._

 _"Untuk mengejar cita-citaku, Hinata, aku ingin membahagiakan keluargaku, kami hanya keluarga sederhana, dan ketika aku ada kesempatan untuk jadi sukses, maka aku harus mengambilnya, aku mendapat beasiswa untuk kuliah disana Hinata.." Naruto menjelaskan dengan lembut pada Hinata._

 _"T-tapi, itu berarti kita harus..." Hinata tak sanggup melanjutkan isi kalimatnya._

 _"Aku benar-benar minta maaf Hinata, aku benar-benar minta maaf." Ujar Naruto yang diliputi rasa bersalah. Namun percuma, Hinata telah berlari meninggalkannya, meninggalkannya yang kini dikelilingi deras hujan.  
_

 _Hari demi hari berlalu, sesal adalah perasaan terbaru yang Naruto rasakan, ia menyesal karena belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya kala itu, seperti menyesalnya ia kenapa bisa hujan turun sederas itu yang memperlambat kakinya untuk mengejar gadis yang dicintainya. Ia sudah tidak berkomunikasi lagi dengan Hinata semenjak itu, ketika ia langsung mendatangi kediaman Hyuuga, Hinata selalu tak ada disana, membuat ia jengkel.  
_

 _Tibalah hari keberangkatannya ke New York, ada sedikit rasa berat ketika ia telah sampai di Bandara Narita dan menunggu pesawat untuk keberangkatannya. Hingga akhirnya kini ia berada dalam pesawat, ia benar-benar berat untuk meninggalkan Jepang, hingga ketika pesawat hendak lepas landas, baulah ia menengok tepat ke kebawah, Hinata tengah berlari seraya melambaikan tangan padanya, ia pun tersenyum.  
_

Itulah sekelumit kisah Naruto, ah, kini sudah waktunya ia kembali ke rumahnya, bertemu dengan ayah, ibu, serta adik perempuannya. Di penyebrangan jalan yang ramai ia dengan payung menutupi kepalanya agar tak terkena sisa-sisa air hujan berjalan dengan santai. Namun matanya mengarah pada satu titik, dimana ada sosok perempuan yang masih amat dikenalinya.

Ketika ia hendak menoleh kebelakang lagi, lampu lalu lintas telah berwarna hijau, kendaraan kembali berlalu-lalang, menghalangi Naruto yang hendak memastikan siapa perempuan itu. Dan ketika ia berhasil ke seberang jalan, hasilnya nihil, ia tak melihat perempuan itu di seberang jalan sana, mungkin itu hanya ilusinya, atau imajinasi, mungkin ia butuh kehangatan pelukan perempuan itu, entahlah.

Pada akhirnya pun waktulah yang berhak memutuskan, apakah nantinya ia akan bertemu dengan sang pujaan hati atau hanya akan menjadi angin lalu penyapu kenangan yang seperti debu menghiasi hati, entahlah, namun yang pasti Naruto sangat mencintai gadis itu, ia sangat mencintai Hinata...

 _ **Tamat...**_

* * *

 _ **author note  
**_

 _ **i'm back**_

 _ **Yaa, aku kembali dari tidur panjangku setelah berbulan-bulan hiatus dari dunia perfanfictionan, mungkin gak ada yg peduli yaa :'( huhuhu, yaudah deh gamasalah, yg penting haruuss gembiraa hehehe...**_

 _ **aku masih punya banyak utang fic yang harus aku lunasin buat readers2 ku sekalian nih , doain saja ya agar aku tetep sehat hehehehe**_

 _ **sorry banget kalo ficku kali ini rada absurd dan gaje, udah lama gak nulis, bisa dibilang aku lagi mengasah teknik menulis, pasti jeleek banget ficku ini huhuhu ;'( maaf banget yaaa pokoknya aku minta maaf bangett**_


End file.
